


Don't Let Me Go

by Emmy_Hope



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Hope/pseuds/Emmy_Hope
Summary: Gianna Cohen is a 16-year-old girl who lives with her neglectful mother and abusive step-father until they decided that they didn’t want to deal with her anymore and shipped her off to live with a father she didn’t even know she had in a small town, Forks WA.Read as Gianna goes through the hardships of adjusting to life with a caring parent, a confusing new sister, and a bunch of secretive friends, some who constantly run a little too hot and others who are ice cold.
Kudos: 3





	Don't Let Me Go

I rolled my eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but I’m not moving to Washington to live with a random man.”  
“He isn’t some random man, Gianna, he’s your father.”  
“Pretty sure my dad’s dead, but thanks anyway, cupcake.”  
“You need to listen to me,” Mom sighed, sounding completely done with me, “I’ve already explained to you that Charlie is your biological dad. Obviously, I should have told you this before now and I’m sorry for that, but it doesn’t change the fact that your going to live with him now.”  
“Mhm, because your new husband is a douchebag, right?”  
“Stop it,” She glanced around, making sure he wasn’t within hearing range.  
“He just has a few problems and to be honest, you don’t help the situation here. It wouldn’t kill you to be nice to Liam once in a while.”  
“Well, he’s a perverted alcoholic, so I don’t see any point in being ‘nice’ to someone like that, but ok!” I stood up, going to pull the burnt chicken from the oven. It was supposed to be my night to cook dinner. But that's clearly gone to hell. “Feel absolutely free to pick a piece-of-shit over your daughter. Once again! Hope that you feel fan.tast.ic when I’m gone!”  
“I can’t handle your attitude anymore, Gia, that’s why you’re leaving! You’re always starting fights with him, so yes, I am choosing to be happy and have you leave! You’re the problem here!”  
“Uhm, I literally stay away from both of you the majority of the time! I do my school work, go to work, pay for all of my own stuff! He comes into _my_ bedroom and calls _me_ names, breaks _my_ stuff! Most of the things that I’ve done or said have been to defend myself. So fuck you too!”  
“I don’t care anymore,” Mom rolled her eyes, going to grab a menu off of the fridge. “I’ve tried talking some sense into you, but since that’s clearly pointless, you’ll be leaving first thing in the morning. So you better get to packing or we’ll just send you with nothing.”  
“I can’t believe this,” I threw the pan away, storming out to my bedroom.  
I had to pass Liam to get there, and I accidentally bumped into his chair, making him spill his beer. He cursed at me, but I ignored him, locking the door behind me just in case. Wouldn’t be the first time he followed me, so it’s better safe than sorry.  
I looked around at my little bedroom, trying to figure out where to start.  
I didn’t have a lot but I wanted to make sure to not forget anything important, so I started gathering any paperwork that I knew I couldn’t leave behind, as they’d probably just burn it once I left.  
Once all of that was done, I grabbed my bag, an old duffle bag that our neighbor didn’t want anymore and gave to me for helping clean her house, and tightly folded a few of my favorite outfits and tossed in some essentials that I knew I’d have to wait to get more of.  
I also put in the little bit of cash I had hidden, as a minor can’t have a bank account without an adult on it too. Ever since I’d started working, mom had been pulling a huge chunk out of my paychecks every week and still expected me to pay for everything that I needed on my own. But luckily, my boss had been willing to pay in cash every week once I had explained the situation.  
Finally finished, I’d sent a text to my boss letting her know that I wasn’t going to be coming in, and apologized.  
I grabbed a protein bar that I kept a stash off, quickly ate it, and layed down to sleep knowing that tomorrow was going to be pretty crazy.  
  



End file.
